Feel the fear
by TheDwee
Summary: A vampire is killing young women...Rated M for later chapters...Ill update when I can.


((ok this character is modeled after Angelus from 'Buffy the Vampire Slayer' and 'Angel'. NOTE: I DONT OWN HIM, though I really wish I did...anyways this is my first story that I've posted, so read...review...you know whatever it is that you do. Ill have another chapter up soon...I hope...my laptop had been kinda screwy so I'll see. anyways toodlies)) 

A tall dark and handsome man, or what seemed to be walked atop the buildings. He sat upon the hard cold edge of nearby building overlooking a popular nightclub. This is where he stalked them. They were very often the ones nobody would miss or make much of a fuss about. He made sure they were alone and had no one. He would stalk them quietly, watch them sleep at night. Show them he was there then disappear. He loved making them crazy. When they thought that he was gone he would end them. Tonight it was a college girl. Somewhat of a geek others would say. Nonetheless she was alone and owned a small dingy little apartment just on the out skirts of town. He had watched this one for weeks she was paranoid by now full of thoughts, sounds. Seeing, hearing things that weren't really there. She now was walking down the side of a poorly lit street. Hands stuffed inside her pockets body almost fully submerged under a heavy coat. It was unusually cold out tonight, but he didn't mind. And then again why would he? He could not feel cold or heat anyways. She turned around breathing hard. She saw no one. Adrenalin rushed throughout her body warming her up the slightest bit. The puffs of warm air come out from her as she speeds up towards her apartment her long blond hair clouding her vision a little. She turned around once more "There's nothing there." She reassured herself "Nothing there." He was quite amused by her now. Smell that fear? He questioned himself quietly trying not to frighten her any more. Don't want to ruin the blood now…

Hmm would like to get my hands around her pretty little head, stroke her soft hair, her pale soft skin… His thoughts raced onwards.

"Only a few more steps now…come on you can do it, he's not there."

She stopped. Her face now icy, heart rate now three time as normal. "No!" Came a blood-curdling scream. He was there he had finally showed himself.

"Now, now why the long face?" He laughed. He was standing a few yards away. His face lit only by the dim flickering street light. With his features now dimly lit she could make out the face that had haunted her in her nightmares for weeks.

His features were angelic…. a brad jaw, soft pale skin, and piercing hazel eyes. Though the light was dim his eyes cut right through her. His hair is a dark brown. Spiked in the front laid down in the back. He stood there under the pale light. No breath came from his mouth. Then he looked up, the light now shown directly down on the top of his head, casting shadows everywhere upon him.

She wanted to run, but her legs were frozen in one spot. She was distressed now. A quiet sob muttered from her pale chapped lips. She looked away for one second at the ground and quickly took a double take back up. He was gone. "No, no how did he…. what tm-" Her voice was raspy; frightened you can tell by her tone. She was cut off mid-sentence. "You shouldn't be out here alone at this time of night." His voice was stern and cold. She tried to scream but nothing came out once again. "Well, now it's no fun with out a chase!" He leaned inward upon her. Her eyes were huge with excitement and fear. His face had changed. Large fangs now replaced normal human teeth and his eyes were a deep yellow they cut through her like a knife through butter. He growled an inhumane like growl.

That was it, that's all it took for her to run. She stumbled backwards almost falling on the ground. Hurriedly she picked herself back up and ran. Her heart was racing, and her blood flowing. She ran easily for three blocks. I've got to hide! There must be someplace to hide around here. Out of the corner of her eye she saw an alleyway with some crates and a dumpster in the back. She hurried down the damp concrete inward. Not knowing that she was headed straight for death…

She heard nothing… there was just nothing. She tried to slow her breathing, now it was only a faint pant. "Uhh" she muttered as a rat squeaked past her. She immediately put her hands over her mouth to stop any further sound. Drip drop, drip drop. A near by pipe sounded loud compared to the silence. She quietly looked around, trapped. Nothing, no way out… The wall in back of her was damp; it seemed to travel upwards forever. The bricks were a deeper red some almost looked black. She turned back towards the dumpster. She was gagged a little by the smell… it smelled of was death. "Hiss" A near by ally cat screamed, as it caught her scent. The worst part of it was the cat was black, a bad omen for some. It quickly scurried out of the ally and ran off. The air hung, for a moment. She could not breath. The cat was all right…. Thoughts ran through her head. Maybe I lost him. She was scared but something drove her to stick her head out from behind the dumpster. Nothing. The night had returned to normal, nothing moved nor spoke. She withdrew a long and heavy breath. Her fear now momentarily subsided. Now what? She asked herself. Once again she looked around, 'the coast was clear' as so to speak. Her breath had returned to normal. She slowly got to her feet, and started to walk.

Then something stirred in the back of her. She stopped, reluctant to turn and face the horror if any.

"Now, come on Jennifer…. Did you think that I am really that easy to foul?" his voice rang out. A low growl soon followed. The fear in the air was simply intoxicating.

This time was her last time ever to walk the streets again. Before the words even bubbled into her throat he was upon her. Fangs buried deep into her neck, gulping the life from her veins. Finally after only a few seconds, her body fell limp, to the ground.

"See now, that didn't hurt as much. Now did it?" Angelus asked her, a quiet smile on his blood stained lips, a smile that soon widened as a newly found scent caught his attention. Others like him were near, at least some of the hunting party was. And this was at least his 4th time this month on another killing spree.

((hopefully, the next chapter will be up soon...)) 


End file.
